Like Mother, Like Daughter
by HipsterEmoNerd99
Summary: Rose Weasely has always been warned off Malfoy by her mother. "Something happened between us. We were close, but something happened." Rose has vowed off even looking at Scorpius the wrong way. But, it's getting harder and harder.


Teddy Lupin: 17

Victorie Weasley: 17

Scorpius Malfoy: 16

James Potter: 17

Albus Potter: 16

Lily Potter: 15

Hugo Weasley: 15

Rose Weasley: 16

Lorcan Scamander: 17

Lysander Scamander: 19

Dominique Weasley: 16

Fred Weasley ii: 21

Louis Weasley: 17

Lucy Weasley: 18

Molly Weasley: 14

Roxanne Weasley: 20

Viola Lore: 16

Prologue:

Hi, I'm Rose Weasley and I am in my sixth year at Hogwarts and I am in Gryffindor. The Burrow has been enlarged 15 times more than it used to be as now all the Weasleys and Potters live in the Burrow. Down the winding lane Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy and Scorpius Malfoy live in a mansion away from Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

Chapter 1: I hate you fucking Malfoy

It was Christmas and Scorpius and his parents were at the burrow during the Holidays. The Malfoys and the Potters and the Weasleys were good friends except for two people: Rose and Scorpius they had always hated each other especially after the incident in 4th year were they were assigned to do a potions project together; they had to make a potion which made the consumer sleep forever.

_Scorpius and I had been put in classroom vn08 to do our exam/project. It was to make a potion which makes someone sleep forever; it was called the eternal sleep potion. _

"_But Professor Slughorn, why do I have to work with this piece of scum" I asked when I found out who I was going to work with. _

"_Miss Weasley, I am not sure what you mean by scum, clearly I see no scum around here." Professor Slughorn replied wisely._

_At this Malfoy smirked. But then again I being a Weasley replied back with an also wise come back "well, obviously sir you must be blind because the blonde haired git, the spawn of a former death eater is obviously the scum here!" with that I walked out of the door, but before the door closed, I saw Malfoy get up from his chair slam the door open so it fell of the hinges and then he walked past me, the other way into the dungeons, where I assumed the Slytherin Common Room was. I stood there with a smirk across my face; I always knew Scorpius hated it, whenever anyone talked about the death eater business his father used to be involved in._

"_Oh Miss Weasley, you're examination with him is on the 14__th__ of February in Room VNO8, the old charms class room, be there at 11:30" Professor Slughorn said as he also walked past me. I then made my way to the Gryffindor common room where I found my cousin topless on top a smirking and obviously happy 16 year old Viola, who happened to be my best friend. "Eww" I screamed, Fred and Viola obviously did not notice me because they jumped apart straight away in shock but once the saw it was me, Fred got up gave me a hug and patted me on the bum and told me to get lost and go down to the Hall, where everyone else was, because there was a valentine ball on today, as tomorrow on valentine's day everyone would be out with their dates and in Hogsmede, Viola didn't mind Fred touching my bum because me and Fred were Cousins but also best friends for life. This is when it struck me, I didn't have a date for Valentine's Day, and then I remembered the assignment, and I cursed Professor Slughorn for arranging this assignment on Valentine's Day. It also meant I was going to be spending this romantic day with bloody fucking Malfoy. Oh Merlin!_

_The day came in a blink of an eye, it was my exam today...with Malfoy! I had a small breakfast and headed for the charms classroom, and as I had guessed when I got their Malfoy wasn't there. I will literally kill him if he comes late and makes me get low marks for my test. See I have a brain like my mum and I always love studying but then I also love quidditch like my dad, and it was unfortunate that Malfoy happened to be the next cleverest person in the year after me, and he was even better than me at quidditch, but overall the Gryffindor squad was much better than the Slytherin squad._


End file.
